Pups and the Mountain Rescue
Story made by Purple Paw Prints :) :) and Tundrathesnowpup Set in Present Day PAW patrol Summary Tundra and Olympia go on their first mission together to Jake's mountain after reports of a creature making distress noises. Characters *Ryder *Jake(mentioned) *Chase *Rocky *Rubble *Marshall *Zuma *Skye *Tundra *Olympia Episode Tundra: *lays asleep in her pup house, feeling the sun on her face- making her sneeze slightly as she snores quietly* Olympia: *squirms around in her pup house, getting ready to get up* Rocky: *snickers a teeny bit, looking over at Marshall* ….Ready…? Marshall: *laughs and nods* Yup...Hose on! Rawrf! The hose pops out of his puppack and sprays Tundra, causing her to sputter and zoom out of her house like a bullet, shaking and shivering at the rude awakening. Olympia: *watches the water prank, feeling more nervous about getting up and greeting her new friends and pretends to fall back asleep* Tundra: MARSHALL!! *she yelps, dripping wet as she pouts and gives the boys both big puppy dog eyes* Both boys suddenly felt guilty, gulping as they looked at her pouty face; tails tucked between their legs. Marshall: D-Don’t look at me! It was Rocky’s idea! Rocky glares at Marshall for throwing him under the bus- but then shrinks under Tundra’s gaze. Olympia: *takes a deep breath and starts to stand up to sneak to the lookout, failing as she hits her head on the pup house* Ouch….. Tundra: *glares at Rocky, then looks at Olympia* You alright there…? *she chuckles a bit, looking concerned at her new team mate* Olympia: Yeah...Good morning guys… *gets out and sits in front of her pup house* Marshall: morning,Olympia! Tundra : *turns her attention back to rocky, glaring at him* ...... Rocky: heh...heheh...... Uhm.... good morning?? ......I thought it would be funny...... *smiles sheepishly* I love you? Tundra: *just shakes her fur off onto him and goes up into the lookout, leaving a wet paw print trail behind her* Olympia: Well... I'll see you around, guys... *follows Tundra to the lookout, peeking inside* Rocky: ewwww..... I guess i deserved that....but now i smell like a wet dog.... Marshall: i think you've got bigger problems than that right now. *he snickers, then follows Olympia* suddenly their collars go off, Ryder's voice ringing out: PAW Patrol! to the lookout! Olympia: *grins excitedly and prances into the elevator* All the pups pile in, Rocky squeezing in next to Tundra, but she just moves to the other side of the elevator, leaving him next to Rubble Rubble laughed a little bit, nudging Rocky's shoulder with his paw. Rubble: Someone’s in the doghouse, huh? Rocky: ….Yup… *sighs* Marshall: Hey guys wait for me!! *he grins, racing in and bouncing towards the elevator- but while he does, slips on some water trailed in from Tundra,causing him to slide into the elevator and tumble into the other pups* Hehe....Strike! The pups groan a bit as the doors close and they go up the elevator, getting into their gear half way through the launch. As soon as the doors open, they all leap out of the elevator, lining up single file in front of the boy. Chase: Ready for action, Ryder, Sir! Ryder: Morning Pups! Jake reported to me the sound of a distressed animal off around the top of the mountain- away from the ski path. There's a lot of trees in that area and we can't use Skye's copter- so Tundra and Olympia, i want you two to scale the mountain side near that area to see what's going on. Work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Tundrathesnowpup/Purple Paw Prints :) :) collab